


Kurt’s First Date

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Hummel Holiday day 31: midnight kissKurt might be precocious, but he is also smart enough to know how to be nice.
Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818
Kudos: 12





	Kurt’s First Date

Kurt Hummel knew he was ‘quite precocious’. He just looked at people who told him that and told them he didn’t think he was terribly precocious; he just wasn’t dumb as a rock like most the kids around him were.

Every time his mom heard him, he had to put a full quarter in the sass jar.

Dad and Mom had tried to keep Kurt corralled with the other younger kids in the basement at Jake’s house at Jake’s New Year’s Eve Party. The party was fine when they got to his dad’s bosses house. They ate all together and played some family games, like charades. But then the kids were supposed to go downstairs and play and the adults would continue playing games upstairs. It lasted an hour before Jake’s sister dragged him back up to his mom…after he told her girls they were as interesting as doormats when all they talked about was make-up, even though they were only five and six.

His Dad’s co-workers just laughed and told Kurt to find something to do for the next hour, then it would be midnight and everyone would be upstairs anyway. Kurt wandered through the dining room, stopping there to watch a poker game for a while, and the kitchen…where he swiped some leftover finger desserts, and into the little breakfast nook, which Jake’s family had set up as the computer room.

Jake’s daughter Lulu was in the room talking on the phone…or rather being yelled at over the phone. She was trying to talk and trying not to let the other person hear that she was crying.

She slammed down the phone and then nearly dropped it when she saw Kurt watching her.

“Kurt, what are you doing here?” Lulu asked.

“I got sent back upstairs. Your Aunt is not happy with me.”

“Why not?”

“I said her daughters were as interesting as doormats. They talked about make-up for twenty minutes, non-stop. I couldn’t even get enough words into the conversation to try to change the topic.”

“They are a bit on the dull side….they get it from their mom.”

Kurt giggled.

“Is there anything I could do to help?” Kurt asked quietly.

“No. I complained to a friend about not having a date for tonight to go to another’s friend’s couples only party. She tried to set me up and every boy she talked to turned her down. I’m not pretty enough to overlook my weirdness. She was yelling at me for being weird. It is not my fault we know no guys that like smart girls and girls who have interests other than make-up, clothes in the most generic sense, and who is sleeping with whom. They don’t want to bother with someone whose interest in clothing is in the material and construction of it and high fashion and who smears them all into the ground grade wise.”

“I like girls who are very smart and into fashion design and costume design. And who sing and act and dance and like science and math and read decent books.”

“You’ll make some girl happy one day.” Lulu said.

Kurt snorted. “Probably not. Girls don’t seem to like guys who like those types of things.”

“I would.”

Kurt looked at her. “You’re a senior, right?”

Lulu nodded.

“Next year, you’ll be in college and I know that college has guys that like girls who are not just like the other girls. Mama says so. So you should just wait till then, when you’ll be away from all these silly boys who’ve known you all your life and can’t get over themselves to see how wonderful you really are, because they still are mad you were top student in fourth grade or something dumb like that.”

Lulu laughed. “I think you are wise beyond your years, young Mr. Hummel.”

“And I can be your date tonight. But we probably can’t go to that party for couples only.” Kurt said in a serious tone.

“That is alright. I probably shouldn’t go to it anyway. A lot of kids my age are a bit dumb, and so they are probably doing lots of things they should not do there. We should just stay here…we could go see if there is something we can play.”

“I’m good at lots of games…like Uno.”

Lulu laughed and held her hand out for Kurt to grab onto. They wandered back into the living room where several card games had started up, including Uno.

Kurt won the first of the games they joined. And the fourth and fifth.

And at Midnight, Kurt kissed Lulu’s cheek.

“Next year, I bet you get a real New Year’s kiss.” Kurt told her.

The next year, Lulu sent Kurt a photo of her and her boyfriend kissing at Midnight at a big dance at the University she was attending. They were both dressed in Renaissance period clothing and Kurt could see others in fancy dress in the background.

On the back, she wrote about how she and Julian, the guy in the photo, made their costumes and how right Kurt was.


End file.
